Happy Anniversary
by LadyBowie1947
Summary: On their anniversary, Jareth has a romantic surprise for Sora. Written as an anniversary gift to my girlfriend. RATED M FOR SMUT!


Roses covered nearly every available surface in the room save for one of the nightstands; vanilla scented candles were arranged in groups around the room, each one consisting of difference sized candles, their soft scent combining to bathe the room in a gentle vanilla blanket that wasn't overpowering; a bowl of cherries and a small bowl of melted chocolate sat on the empty nightstand along with the bottle of chocolate syrup itself.

Jareth surveyed the room, clad only in his black silk sleep pants. He smirked to himself, pleased with what he'd done to their bedroom. He closed the door as he left to conceal his surprise and wandered down the halls to find his beloved, a black blindfold loose in one hand.

Sora had settled himself in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Actually, he hadn't even been near their bedroom all day for that matter. He kicked his legs happily on the bar stool and wrapped his hands around the warm cup then reaching for the honey bottle and squirting a generous helping into his tea. Honey was one of Sora's favorites.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around him, one hand absently running down the small bump under his tanktop and Sora smiled, leaning back into the strong chest behind him. "Enjoying your tea, love?"

Sora could only manage to hum out a reply, closing his eyes as the scent of his husband wrapped around him.

"I have something even better though," Jareth said.

Sora heard the mischievous tone in his voice. He tilted his head to look back at him, smiling brightly. "What is it?"

Without a word, Jareth took his teacup from his hands and set it aside then gently took his hands in both his and tugged him up. He gently tied the blindfold over his eyes. "Trust me."

Behind the blindfold, Sora blinked a few times in confusion but smiles and nods. "Alright, love."

Jareth took his hands once more and vanished them to their bedroom and Sora immediately took a deep breath of the vanilla, smiling warmly. Vanilla was another of his favorites. Stepping behind him so he wouldn't be in the way of his view of their room, Jareth untied the blindfold and pulled it away. He smiled softly as he watched the light blush creep into his husband's cheeks.

"You did this all for me?" Sora asked, looking up at Jareth curiously.

The only explanation Jareth offered is a soft kiss and a whispered "Happy anniversary" before he gently tugged Sora to the bed to stand beside it, the smaller male giggling in excitement as he followed. He kissed him gently yet passionately, lightly trailing his tongue over the smaller male's lower lip to ask permission instead of just slipping in as he usually did. Sora readily opened his mouth for him, slipping his hands up and around Jareth's neck and pressing close to him.

Jareth broke the kiss to reach over to pluck a cherry from the bowl, leaving the other hand around Sora. He dipped it lightly into the bowl of chocolate then gently brushed his lips with it, leaving a light dot of chocolate there before Sora opened his mouth to take it. As he fed his husband a chocolate cherry, Jareth slipped his free hand to a hip to gently massage. Sora eagerly accepted the fruit – cherries were another favorite and chocolate just made them _sooo _much better – unable to help moaning at the massage to his hip. He bit the cherry from its stem and let Jareth pull the stem away, the blond smirking as he ran the stem over his own lower lip.  
"Do you know what they say about those who can tie cherry stems into knots, precious?"

Sora giggled and tilted his head as he watched him. "No."

He slipped the stem into his mouth and worked it for a few seconds before sticking his tongue out, a perfectly knotted stem resting at the tip. He pulls it away and drops it into the bowl then kisses him firmly yet gently, a bit more eagerly than the last kiss. "That they are good kissers," he whispered once he pulled away.

Sora mutely nodded in agreement, his kisses always making him want more.

Jareth gently scooped his husband into his arms and gently laid him in the center of the bed against the pillows then gently straddled his legs, keeping most of his weight up off the smaller male. He reached over for another cherry and dipped it into the chocolate then held it to Sora's lips again. Sora bit the cherry away and watched as Jareth tied the stem in a knot once more and dropped it into the bowl before leaning down to kiss him long and slow, shivering when Sora ran his hands down his bare chest as he kissed back, his eyes slipping closed. As he kissed him, Jareth gently pushed his hands under Sora's tanktop to rub up over the small bump, causing Sora to moan softly into the kiss.

Sora's eyes fluttered open when Jareth broke the kiss and sat upright once more. He gently pushed his tanktop up and off, Sora lifting his arms to help then watching it as it was tossed aside before blinking back up at his husband who leaned down and nuzzled into his neck, kissing lightly which caused a shiver to work its way down Sora's spine. He sat up and moved off his legs to gently tug his shorts away, discarding them with his tanktop. Once he was fully undressed, Jareth gently sat over him once more and reached for another cherry, running it over Sora's lips to leave a chocolate smear before allowing him to eat it. He didn't tie this stem into a knot but leaned down to run his tongue over his lips, humming faintly in delight at the chocolate before kissing him deeply, his kisses growing in intensity.

Sora kissed him desperately, knowing he'd pull away again, holding him close with his arms around his neck. He whimpers in slight frustration when Jareth once again pulled away but is lost in his haze once more when Jareth begins to kiss down his jaw toward his neck then down his chest and beyond to his stomach, kissing very lightly and being extra gentle when he nuzzles the firm bump there.

"Mmm... I love your tiny baby bumps... So adorable," he whispered before straightening to rub both hands slowly up and down, splaying his fingers to cover it all.

Sora moaned softly and involuntarily pressed his stomach upward. It was always more sensitive during pregnancy. Taking this a cue, Jareth very gently kneaded the pads of his fingers into the skin, being extra careful not to press down. He can't help his moan though his is more of adoration at the life under his fingertips. Sora wriggled lightly in pleasure at the massaging and he watched Jareth closely as he placed his hands at Sora's sides to kiss from the top of his stomach downward but stopped before he reaches his groin, causing Sora to whine in frustration as he felt himself harden, the lack of touching where he needed it exceedingly frustrating.

Jareth chuckled softly and leaned up to kiss him gently to appease him before moving back down to gently rub his thighs, kneading lightly. He watched Sora closely, his thighs being one of his sensitive spots. Just as he expected, Sora spread his legs a bit and his eyes drooped as he wriggled lightly. Deciding to move on to what he'd planned, Jareth leaned up to grab the bottle of chocolate this time and pops the top open, squeezing the bottle lightly a few times to get air to puff out, the smell of chocolate making Sora shiver.

"Mmm..." The smaller male licked his lips and watched Jareth closely, thoroughly excited.

Jareth chuckled softly, pleased Sora was loving this so much, and reached for another cherry to offer to him which Sora purposely bit the center of which caused a bit of juice to run down his lip. He slowly licked over his lips, inspiring a groan from his husband. Jareth growled playfully and takes the other half, biting it from its stem then leaning down to nip Sora's lower lip.

"You do not play fair, do you, precious?"

Sora smirked up at him and tilted his head innocently. "Neither do you."

"Fair enough."

He sat up once more and tilted the bottle to dip the stem into it to coat it in chocolate then pulled it out and ran it across his lower lip before slipping it in. Sora watched, mesmerized as Jareth slipped it into his mouth and slowly slid it in and out, sucking the chocolate away. He panted softly and wriggled his hips as another rush of pleasure shot straight to his groin.  
"Damn you..." he whispered.

Jareth laughed and leaned down to kiss him firmly yet gently, loving when Sora became feisty. He sat up and dropped the stem into the bowl then uses the bottle to very carefully squirt a line across Sora's neck then down to put two lines running vertically parallel up and down his thighs, small rings around each nipple, and a target on his puffed up stomach. Lastly, he presses the tip o the bottle to his skin to create dots between his neck and nipples and his nipples and stomach.

"Hmm, that looks perfect," he said, licking his lips before setting the bottle aside.

Sora gasped softly at the feeling of the cool chocolate on his skin and kept perfectly still for him, watching him closely, licking his lips as well.

Jareth leaned over him, bracing his hands at his sides so he wouldn't lay _on _him and smear his handiwork, and kissed him deeply before kissing down his jaw to his neck, very slowly licking across the chocolate line. Sora tilted his head back and closed his eyes, shivering at the licking. He moaned when Jareth began to nibble the crook of his neck and shoulder, shivering when he scraped his teeth lightly across his skin.

Licking the dotted path he'd created – receiving a half-hearted wriggle from Sora as he did so – Jareth made his way down to a nipple where he lightly licked around the ring, watching Sora's reaction. Sora groaned as his nipple perked up and hardened but was left untouched. Once he'd licked up the chocolate, Jareth appeased him by placing his mouth over it firmly and beginning to lick and suck, pulling more pleasured groans from his husband. He moved to the other to repeat, licking around the chocolate ring with the same results from Sora before relenting and sucking and licking until it was perked up and hard.

He licked down the dots from his chest to his stomach but doesn't break the target there, passing it altogether as he moved down to his thighs. Sora's breath hitched in excitement, waiting for the touch to his second most sensitive body part – third if one counted the area _between _his thighs that was sorely lacking in much needed attention. Jareth slowly licked up one line on one thigh then down the other, sucking his thighs lightly to be sure he'd gotten it all before moving to repeat on the other thigh. Sora's legs had began to tremble in pleasure and he curled his hands into the sheets, whimpering in need.

Jareth moved back up and laid beside him so his head was near Sora's stomach and Sora shivered in anticipation, the target the last thing left to be touched. He ran his fingers through Jareth's hair lovingly as the blond licked from the top of the target down the side nearest to him down toward his groin. Sora moaned and shivered, his hand lightly curling into Jareth's hair for a moment before he let go and ran it down his shoulder, caressing the smooth skin. Jareth shivered at the touch then moved to settle on his other side, repeating with the other half of the circle, receiving more whimpers and caresses from Sora.

Once just the dot was left, he moved over him and leaned down to suck that part of his stomach, licking up the remaining chocolate. He finished off the chocolate on his husband's body then kissed down his stomach to his groin. Sora's breath hitched and he let out a loud moan as he was taken into Jareth's mouth, unable to resist gently thrusting his hips up, overcome with pleasure now that he was getting attention where he needed it most. He nearly came right then and there when Jareth rubbed a finger into the sensitive spot behind his balls.

The attention to his groin is short lived as Jareth moved up over him once more and he whined in frustration, pouting up at Jareth who chuckled and kissed him firmly, smiling against his lips. Sora desperately kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jareth's neck and moaning softly at the taste of the chocolate when Jareth gently slips his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away then gave him another light kiss before reaching over to dip the tips of a few fingers into the chocolate and offered them to the brunet.

"Suck," he gently commanded.

Sora gripped his wrist and took his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking around them to get all the chocolate, closing his eyes in delight at the taste. He sucked and licked well, taking his fingers out to take each one individually into his mouth to suck and lick, pulling a moan from Jareth as he watched his fingers being pulled in and out of Sora's mouth. He reached down to gently rub at the tight ring of muscles at Sora's backside so it wouldn't hurt so much when he put his fingers in. Sora groaned around Jareth's fingers at this but is too distracted by his task to feel much pain.

Jareth gently took his hand back once his fingers were wet enough and reached down to gently push one into Sora's backside, watching him closely. Sora winced lightly but the little pain there was quickly vanished and he tentatively rocked his hips as Jareth slid the finger in fully and slowly thrust it in and out to coat his hole with Sora's saliva before adding a second and repeating, gently spreading his fingers to stretch him. Sora closed his eyes tightly and moaned, rocking with Jareth's fingers and panting harder in pleasure. He groaned deeply in pleasure when Jareth added the third finger, pressing against his fingers, wanting more.

Once Jareth was satisfied that Sora was wet and stretched enough that he wouldn't cause him pleasure, he leaned over him and positioned his hips with Sora's. Sora stared up at him with lust filled eyes as he wrapped his arms around his neck, tugging him down for a kiss which Jareth readily returned as he slowly entered him, both males breaking the kiss to gasp, shivering as waves of pleasure washed over them.

Wrapping his legs around Jareth's waist, Sora lightly rocked up against him, silently telling him it was okay to move. Jareth kissed him long and passionate as he slowly pulled out then slid back in, starting up a gentle pace. Sora easily moved with him, caressing his hands down Jareth's back and back up, over his shoulders and down his chest. Jareth moaned into the kiss at his husband's touches. Soon, neither could continue kissing, breaking it to pant for breath as they steadily increased their pace, their bodies moved in sync to one another, their lovemaking not a thing of pure primitive need but of a matured, romantic experience – a way to mutually say "I love you." With a whimper and a shudder on Sora's part and a groan and deep thrust from Jareth, both reached their climax together, smiling lovingly at one another as hands caressed cheeks and lips met in a breathy yet deep kiss.

They stayed joined this way for a few moments longer as they caught their breath. Then Jareth gently pulled out and settled next to Sora and gently tugged him into his arms, holding him close as Sora laid his head on Jareth's chest, the older male rubbing his back lazily as he smiled down at him. Sora smiled lovingly up at him then leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I love you," he whispered once he'd settled on his chest once more, his eyes drooping in sated exhaustion.

Jareth tucked the blanket around them then resumed his lazy rubbing. "I love you, too, my precious thing. Happy anniversary."

Before slipping into a contented sleep, surrounded by his husband's loving embrace, the warm scent of vanilla, and the soft glow of the candles, Sora smiled tiredly and kissed Jareth's chest.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Today is mine and my girlfriend's one-year anniversary so I wrote this for her as an anniversary present. It's based off an RP we did a while ago. Yes, Meggie, I know our JarethxSora's anniversary isn't really until like July but meh!_

_My love, this past year was rocky and I admit I did give up on us making it sometimes, but we did make it and I am glad. I cannot live without you and kept returning to you no matter what was said and done. You are my everything and you make me feel loved and special and I hope this is good enough to show you how much you mean to me. *Insert heart evil FF will take away once I post* I love you._


End file.
